1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bathtub cover.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a cover for a bathtub that can be installed in sections and removed in sections so that only the areas needing protection would be covered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for bathtub liners have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.